I Do Love You
by LightAdrianTobiasErik
Summary: Alternate ending to Blood Promise and more. Rose is on her way home when Dimitri meets up with her earlier than before. What will happen? Read to find out! Strong T rating. R/R.
1. The Flight Home?

So I just finished reading Blood Promise and I have wanted to write a Vampire Academy story for a while. So here it is, how I think Blood Promise should have ended and continued. I do not own Vampire Academy or any characters in it. Only the plot and possibly the characters I make up.

**RPOV**

**I was still exhausted from the fight even though it had been days. I was on the plane back home now. Home. Finally I could return to my home of St. Vladimir's. I had been on the plane for about ten hours and I was so ready to get off. I was trying to fall asleep when I was tapped on the shoulder. The flight attendant handed me a small slip of paper and left. It was folded and when I opened it I almost dropped it. **

_**Roza,**_

_**You forgot another lesson. I know you are on your way back to the Academy but I will tell you what is going to happen from there. I told your lover to meet you at the airport. He is going to bring you to a small hotel in Missoula. I will be waiting for you, Roza. Oh and you will not be wasting time with me again. You still have your choice, but no time. Lastly and to your surprise, I do still love you Roza, and I want you to be with me forever.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Dimitri.**_

**I knew it. I knew that I hadn't pushed the stake in far enough. He probably fell into the river and was able to pull it out. I was surprised that he was still giving me the choice. I was also in complete shock that he had said it. He said that he still loved me. And now he was going to kill me. And Adrian, great, Adrian was in on it. I got up and was about to tell the pilot to take me some where else when I was hit with a nausea feeling informing me that there was Strigoi around. I turned and went to grab the stake I had and realized it was gone. I looked up and saw a brunette Strigoi smiling at me. She pushed me back down in the seat.**

"**Вы ничего не меняется." she said in I believed to be Russian.**

"**Huh?" I told her hoping she would realize I didn't speak Russian.**

"**You are not changing anything." she said with a thick accent. "Plane is filled with Strigoi. Dimitri wants you alive but we can change that if we must." I made a face at her. So I wasn't going to be able to have the plane change the landing airport from Missoula to Seattle but I had to do something. Dimitri was going to kill me and I could not let that happen now could I?**

"**Can I call someone?" I asked the Strigoi.**

"**Depends." she responded. I sighed.**

"**It's not gonna change anything. I just want to see what is going on."**

"**So you want to tell people what happening. No." she said.**

"**It's someone who is already involved." I said. I might as well call Adrian and see how he got involved.**

"**We land in four hours. You wait til then." she said turning her back to me.**

"**Wait," I said. "Who are you?"**

"**Anzhelika Rozalina, but you call me Ahna." she said without turning. She said Rozalina with such an accent that it reminded me of how Dimitri would say it when he was, well, when we were busy. He always let his accent come out when he bit me in the house. I didn't want to think about it. He had used me then and I didn't want to show it, but I was terrified of what was to happen at the hotel.**

**So, love it hate it???? Want to kill me for it? Tell me please!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Meeting Dimitri Again

**Thank you to all who read, reviewed, favorite, alerted this story! On to chapter 2!**

RPOV

The plane landed four hours after and I was escorted off the plane by about four Strigoi. Humans thought I was the daughter of an ambassador or movie star but no, it was just plain old Rose Hathaway. We into the airport and I was met with a huge hug from Adrian.

"Little Dhampir," he said. "I cant believe this. Oh thank God you are okay." Then he reached down and kissed me. For some reason, I didn't fight him. I think I finally realized that there was nothing I could do to bring the real Dimitri back and I finally have accepted that. We broke apart and looked up at each other. "I'm sorry." he whispered when the Strigoi who talked to me on the plane pushed us.

"Come on," Ahna said. "We must get to the hotel." The Strigoi surrounded us again as we walked to the car.

ABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAB

We arrived at the hotel at about ten o'clock at night. We got in the elevator with now six Strigoi with us. We went up to the twenty-third floor where the place was crawling with Strigoi. I held onto Adrian's hand and was terrified. We went to the end of the hallway and went in the last door on the left.

We entered the extravagant room in awe. Well, I was in awe. This was probably a step below Adrian's standards.

"Now," Ahna said. "You will stay here until Dimitri comes. No trouble." The twelve million Strigoi in the room now left and Adrian and I were left alone. I went to sit on one of the chairs that were in the room. Adrian went to sit on the bed.

"Adrian," I said causing his head to snap up. "How on earth did you get involved in this?" I asked. He stood up and came over to me.

"Little Dhampir," he said. "Oh, I'm so sorry, love." He put his arms around me. "He called me after you called and told me what happened and that you were coming home. He told me that he knew you were coming back. He said that he would find you either way, but if I had brought you to him, then…" he paused.

"Then what Adrian?" I asked scared.

"Then he wouldn't kill you." he said. "He said that if I brought you to him, he would still give you your choice instead of immediately killing you the second you walked through the door. Rose," he said and I looked up at him. His eyes were filled with tears. "I couldn't lose you. Even if you end up as a Strigoi, which would be a last resort, you would at least still be alive. Rose, I cant live without you." He lifted my head and put his lips to mine. I kissed him back as there was a knock at the door. I stood up and stood in front of him. As the door opened, Adrian pulled me back so we were even.

"Besides Rose, if you were dead a lot of us would be very upset over it." said Dimitri as he walked in to the room. "Hello, Roza." he said as he came into view with a smile on his face. He motioned to the Strigoi behind him. He walked towards both me and Adrian. "Ivashkov." he said looking at Adrian.

"Belikov." Adrian snarled. Dimitri stood in front of me. He took my hand and brought it up to his face.

"Mmmm." he said as he smelled my hand. "Roza, you cant believe how appetizing you smell." He kissed my hand and dropped it. I glared back at him. Two Strigoi walked into the room with a black wire. I didn't even bother with fighting with the Strigoi. They tied both of us to the chair as Dimitri paced the room.

"Roza," Dimitri said and I looked back up at him. He leaned down to my ear. "I told you, I do still love you." He kissed my neck where most of the scars from him biting me lay. I shivered. "Ah, you do remember our times together in Russia." I closed my eyes as he continued to kiss the spot when he suddenly bit down on my skin. I screamed but the pain was soon replaced with pleasure and euphoria.

"You bastard!" I heard Adrian yell from across the room. Dimitri stopped biting me and I was left longing for more. I sagged into the chair as I realized what was going on. Dimitri was nearing Adrian.

"Dimitri!" I yelled and he turned back and stared back at me with his cold, red eyes. Then he looked at me sweetly.

"Roza," he said in a teasing tone. "Don't worry. I wont hurt your new toy." He turned back to Adrian and slapped him across the face. "You will be silent for the rest of the time or I will kill you faster than you can say 'Little Dhampir." He then turned back towards me.

"Now Roza. We were only separated for a week. I'm sure you can remember what your choices are still and how thin my patience now is." I smiled.

"And I hope you remember why we ended up on that bridge in the first place. I believe I made my choice there." I yelled.

"Rose!" Adrian said.

"Quiet!" Dimitri yelled. "Well Roza. I don't want to do that." he walked back over to me and kissed me. I started fighting back because I finally realized that Dimitri was gone and was never coming back. "Now, now Roza." He went back to the spot where he had bit me so many times before and bit me hard. I knew this was the last time he would do this. As became more and more lightheaded, I didn't stare at Dimitri, I didn't stare into space, I stared at Adrian. He was in pain watching me lose my life before his eyes. He loved me and he was now watching the love of his life die. He was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Now I am known to make things not as they seem. Just wait! Please review!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Awakened

**Chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews and favorites and alerts! LOVE!**

DPOV

After draining Roza dry, I walked over to Ivashkov. He looked up at me in sheer disgust. "You know she didn't love you," I said. His eyes filled with fury. "She only went to you because she believed I was gone."

"You are gone." he said.

"On the contrary," I said. "I am very much alive, and you will not be much longer." I turned around and walked back to Roza. I took the blade out of my jacket and sliced it into my arm, causing Roza's blood to drip down. I placed my hand above her mouth and let it drip in.

"So no matter what she chose, you were going to awaken her anyway?" Adrian cried out. I turned to him with my arm still above Roza.

"I wasn't about to live without her." I said and looked back at her. Soon. I told myself. Soon she would be awakened.

RPOV

After what I thought was my death, I felt a sudden burst of strength leading to me breathing again and eventually opening my eyes to the same scene that was before me just a few moments ago, only it was clearer and sharper. I glared at Dimitri.

"You lied to me." I yelled. "You completely went against my wishes!" I got up and punched him in the face, actually causing him pain. After hitting him though, I felt extremely weak and fell back down in to the chair.

"Roza, you are so weak and you need blood." he responded holding his nose. "Here is your snack." He said pointing to Adrian.

"You ass hole." I said but then I breathed in through my nose which was not a good idea. I was assaulted by a pleasing aroma that was coming form Adrian. "Oh no." I groaned. Adrian's eyes widened.

"Rose, just do it." he said. "I would rather you do it then kill someone else." Dimitri hit him over the head.

"Stop it!" I yelled. "Both of you." I glared back at Dimitri. "I'm not staying with you. I don't want to become the monster that you are. I'm leaving, with Adrian."

"Roza, I'm your awakener. You can't leave me." Dimitri said.

"Watch me." I said. I walked over to Adrian, grabbed him, and walked over to the window. "Don't think the fall will kill me, do you?" I asked.

"Rose," Adrian whispered.

"Roza don't be stupid." Dimitri said.

"Ha, well that's kind of hard considering this me who you are talking to. The person who thought she could be with her teacher, the person who was in love with a Strigoi for most of the time he was one, the person who escaped a bunch of Strigoi in a very stupid way. And I'm the person who has finally realized that you are not the Dimitri I fell in love with when he was a Dhampir." I said.

"Roza," he said in a voice that I used to know and love. I turned back to him and nearly saw his brown eyes again with his normal face color. "I love you." he said.

"Liar." I yelled and I jumped out the window with Adrian.

**I know its short but I will update probably next Monday. Love you all and please review!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
